October's Tale
by GingerDepphead
Summary: Snow's old and dear friend October finds out that they are back and finds them and accompanies them on there journey along the way she meets a familiar face. If Captain Hook keeps giving her these stupid nicknames she's going to eat him. Oh, did I mention she's a vampire? Cursed by Cora she still lives to tell the tale.
1. Chapter 1

**So lately I've been watching Once Upon A Time and LOVE it so much xD Emma is so bad ass and it's great! However my love for Captain Hook is the reining champion right now. This is an OC character between Hook+OC possibly some Captain Swan. Enjoy! -GingerDepphead**

* * *

The girls were all walking through the forest talking about Lancelot and how Cora had killed him.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar." Aurora stated walking behind Mulan.

"Well, it's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honourable death and Cora did escape. All true. Just... leave the particulars to us. There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." Mary Margaret piped up moving all the bushes and trees away. All of them froze at the rush of wind fly past them.

"What was that?" Emma asked looking around the forest.

"Forget it, we must keep moving" Mulan said turning her back on the girls. Mary Margaret told Emma to walk in front of her in case something did happen and raised her bow and arrow.

"Boo!" A voice whispered in her ear. Mary Margaret jumped and turned around and shot her arrow at the intruder. The intruder caught the arrow mid flight and laughed.

"Gosh, Snow, you just keep getting better and better" Snow gasped in shock while the others looked on confused. There was a young girl around Aurora's age wearing a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and combat boots to help her walk in the enchanted forest.

"Oh my gosh, October? What are you doing here? Did you get sucked in here too?" Snow ran up to the young girl and hugged her tightly, and October squeezed her back tightly. "Ooh ouch October you're squeezing me too hard" October pulled back as quick as a light and looked apologetically at Snow.

"Sorry I keep forgetting I'm a vampire" She smiled. Emma looked on in disbelief.

"So now there's vampires?" October looked at Emma strangely.

"Actually no there's just me unfortuantley, Cora cursed many years ago, who are you?" October asked politely. Emma stared at October curiously.

"Emma" She replied. October furrowed her eyebrows before she widened her eyes with realisation.

"Emma as in..." October trailed off and looked to Snow expectantly. Mary Margaret nodded eagerly.

"October meet my daughter Emma" October shook Emma's hand gently.

"It's really good to finally meet you princess" October bowed humorously.

"Ah, no please not a princess just call me Emma"

"Uh, guys?" Aurora stopped walking.

"The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance." Mulan drew her sword silently. "Stay close"

Emma looked on shocked. "Oh my God" October scanned the remains off all the bodies laying lifelessly on the ground.

"This can't be. Our land, we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan asked impatiently. October looked closer at the dead bodies.

"Ogres, didn't do this"

"Cora did...Their hearts... they were ripped out. This was her magic... twisted and evil. We have to stop her." Mary Margaret finished.

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all." Aurora cried.

"We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else." Mary Margaret said.

"Hey. Hey. Look." Emma yelled at the girls in front of her.

"There's someone under there. He's alive." Aurora tried walking over to the body but almost tripped on the way.

"Please" A man's hoarse whisper echoed throughout the ears of the women surrounding him.

"It's okay" Aurora tried comforting the man trapped under one of the fallen towers.

"Please help me" The man's voice drifted again through their ears.

"It's okay. You're safe now we won't hurt you" Mary Margaret said comfortingly, she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

"Thank you, thank you" The man smiled.

* * *

"You seen him before?" Emma asked Mulan.

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple of months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack."

October spoke up. "No there is no way he has been hiding here, he is so familiar to me, my vampire senses are tingling"

"Why would Cora leave a survivor? It's messy, it doesn't make sense." Emma murmured.

"You think he's lying?" October asked, she and Emma thought quite alike.

" I think Cora tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again" Emma turned to the dark haired British man. "Here you go"

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune it seems has seen fit to show me favour."

"An island full of corpses... you're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma asked curiously.

"She attacked at night... slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out peoples' hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Must be the ruse worked." The man's voice wavered a few times, but that could've been through having just watched a whole village be murdered.

"So much for fortune favouring the brave" Emma stated.

"It was all I could do to survive" The man bit back. October gazed at the man's oceanic eyes and spoke up.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Were pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to us" October pointed to Emma knowing how she is.

"I am telling you the truth" The man declared.

"We should leave here, in case Cora decides to come back" Mulan looked to Snow.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson."

"You have a grandson?" The young man asked.

"Long story" Mary Margaret sighed.

"Well, I know this land well, I can guide you..." October moved as fast as lightning and wrapped her hand around his throat menacingly. Her almost black eyes glaring straight at him.

"You're not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are."

* * *

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith" The gorgeous man chocked out still gagging for breath.

"Sure you are." Emma whistled loudly and the trees started to rustle. "You don't want to talk to us? Maybe you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb. Come on. " October glared at his once more before letting him go roughly and followed Emma.

"What? You... you can't just leave me here like this!" He yelled.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked.

"He's not" Emma argued.

"Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand" The man laughed. October looked at him strangely.

"That supposed to be funny? Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker... Hook." Hook smiled.

"Hook" Mary Margaret spit.

"Check my satchel" Mary Margaret walked over to him and started to riffle through it.

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma asked.

"Ah, so you've heard of me" Hook grinned. Mary Margaret pulled out something cold and held out his hook and gasped.

"I knew... I knew who you were!" October cried out.

"You better hurry up. They're getting closer. So unless you wanna be dinner, you better start talking" Emma commanded.

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there." Hook explained.

"She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe" Mary Margaret shouted.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's gonna use them to open up a portal." The ogres roared through the forest making everyone look around. "Now if you'll kindly cut me loose" Hook held his arms out expectantly.

"No. We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took." Mulan felt like Hook needed to pay for all the loss they have suffered.

"That was Cora not me" Hook denied.

"Let's go" Emma spoke.

"Wait! Wait!...You need me alive!"

"Why?" October asked curiously.

"Because we both want the same thing, to get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?" October crossed her arms.

"I arranged for transport with Cora, but, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal, I'll help you if you promise to take me along." Hook tried striking up a deal with the girls.

"How are you going to help us get home?" Mary Margaret moved slightly closer to Emma and October.

"The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home" Emma stated.

"Sounds too good to be true" October spat.

"There's only one way to find out" Hook looked at the curly brunette stood next to Emma closely, she looked as if she was about to pounce. The ogres roars got louder and louder and they stood silent thinking about what Hook had said.

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" Emma was adamant that Hook shouldn't be believed in.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand, Rumplestiltskin." Hook growled.

* * *

October stopped abruptly when she bumped into Hook.

"Easy love." He grinned. October glared at him and moved in front of him checking out why they had stopped until she realised there was a ginormous beanstalk in the middle of the forest.

"Let me guess...The compass is up there?" October peered over at Hook who nodded.

"It's not the climb you have to worry about darling...It's the giant at the top" Hook looked towards October who sighed with annoyance.

* * *

_**So...what did you think? I am going to be following the show however I'm most likely going to add my own little stuff in too please review :D**_


	2. Tallahassee

**TALLAHASSEE. ENJOY! I know I skipped out some scenes but I think my version with my character makes it okay :) so thanks and please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own October no one else, although Hook is bloody gorgeous and British ;) **

* * *

October looked up from where she was standing next to Hook. "It's a little freakier than I remember from the story"

"Reminds me of death" Mulan glared at Hook from behind him.

"Encouraging." Mary Margaret piped up.

"Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?" Hook glanced at everyone but lingered on October for longer.

"Wait. If these beans...create...portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?" Emma asked staring up at the beanstalk.

"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong." Hook replied.

"There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. Or harp."

"Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form." Hook looked deep into Emma's eyes seeing as she didn't know anything about the stories from the Enchanted Forest.

"Evil giants who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?" Emma asked Hook.

"Because one giant survived... the strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to.."

"The magic compass" October knew where Hook was going with this.

Hook nodded in October's direction "Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way."

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass _for_ Cora?" Asked Mulan waving her sword around in attempt of intimidation towards Hook.

"Because you five are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first."

"Then we'd better start climbing" October sighed.

"Right. So...I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders." Hook rubbed the back of his neck. October shrugged her shoulders.

"All right, so how do we get up there?"

"I've got a counter spell from Cora, if you'd be so kind" Hook looked up at Mary Margaret who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry I got it" October said over to Mary Margaret. October ripped the rope of Hook's hands into two and threw it to the ground she looked up at Hook expectantly.

"Thank you, love. I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So... which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on. Fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." Hook smirked at the girls, while they all glared at him.

"All due respect, I'm the best-equipped to go. How many wars have you been through?" Mulan argued.

"My share" Mary Margaret said.

"It should be me" Aurora piped in. Mulan looked at her funny.

"You? You haven't been in a battle"

"This is about us getting home to our loved ones. Why would you..." Mary Margate asked.

"Because I have no loved ones, if I fail you can still go on" Aurora explained.

"Umm. hello? Anyone forgetting a major player in this? I'm immortal, I can't die without a stake to the heart. I should go, that way none of you will get hurt" October faced all the women in the group. "I will be fine, I will bring back the magic compass, and help you get home, I promise" October looked up at Emma who was having trouble deciding whether or not she could trust October.

October walked up to Emma and peered into her eyes. "Emma, I swear to you, you can trust me, I will get that compass and I will help you get back to your son...I promise" After a moment of silence between everyone, Emma nodded at October.

"Look October, I don't know you very well, or known you for that long but you seem like a nice person and friend to Mary Margaret so, yes I do trust you, just be careful, no-one needs to die today" Emma smiled slightly and wished her luck.

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick-tock" October strided over towards Hook and held out her hand. Hook smirked at her. " I was hoping it'd be you".

"Just get on with it Hook" He smirked again and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Put your hand right here. That's a good girl." Hook smiled and wrapped the magical braclet around her small wrist. "This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you." Hook pointed to his hand. "I can't climb one-handed, can I?"

"Don't think for a second I'm taking my eyes off you" October pointed her finger at him.

"And they're such pretty little eyes" Hook grinned, "I would despair if you did sweetheart"

October glared at the sexy pirate and pushed past him to move up to the beanstalk, and looked back at the girls as they watched on.

* * *

"First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first. You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." Hook grinned at October who was busy trying not to look down.

"I'm concentrating" She replied her curls getting in her eyes.

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. Things will be a lot smoother if you do." He accused.

"Hook, you're a pirate..You should be used to people not trusting you" October sighed in annoyance while gripping on to the next part of the bean.

"Ah. The pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book."

"Really?" October glanced at him slightly.

"Quite. Let's see. You volunteered to come up here because you..are immortal and cannot die and judging from how you look you were in that little town. You want to go back" Hook claimed.

"Of course I want to go back. It's my home" October replied.

"But your real home is here."

October sighed. "I know..But I haven't been here in so long, it's no longer home any more...Besides, my home is burnt to pieces"

"Luck of being a pirate" Hook said reaching the top of the beanstalk and climbing over.

* * *

"What happened here?" October asked, looking around her surroundings.

"It's where the final battle was." Hook replied, he looked down at October's small hands noticing that the cut had not healed for a while. "Give me your hand" Hook demanded.

October looked over confusingly at Hook. "What?" She looked down at her hand noticing a deep cut but she just waved it off, saying how it will heal in a few seconds.

"Love, that cut hasn't healed in a while" Hook claimed.

"Shit, Cora must've put a spell on me. Great this means I can be hurt...Well this just keeps getting better and better" October replied sarcastically.

Hook walked over to her and gently took her hand in his, October gazed at him strangely. "So now you choose to be a gentleman?"

"Giants can smell blood and I'm always a gentleman" Hook smirked, he opened a bottle and poured the content on October's hand who was looking around before she felt the searing pain in her hand. She clenched her hand forming a fist staring at Hook shockingly.

"Ah! Oh! What the hell is that?" October demanded.

"It's rum, and a bloody waste of it" Hook checked over her hand and wrapped a piece of cloth around it. "Here's the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are, where the compass lies." Hook finished tying the cloth around October's hand, he leaned down to tie the cloth with his teeth seeing as his other hand was 'occupied' and gazed into October's deep whisky eyes and she stared into his ocean blue ones. He proceeded this with deliberate slowness just to see her reaction to it and he smirked inwardly.

October coughed awkwardly "And then?"

"And then we run like hell" Hook smirked.

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. I know I'm a vampire and everything, but there is _no_ way that I can take down a giant. The powder Mulan gave us...we need to use it. We gotta knock him out." October decided.

"Well, that's riskier." Hook replied.

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?" October raised her eyebrows.

Hook smiled and hummed to himself. "Point taken. Ooh, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate." Hook gave her the powder. October inwardly groaned just the sound of his voice was making her swell inside. His accent was so gorgeous not to mention the way he keeps acting towards her makes her feel like a teenager all over again. Sure she's looked like one for five hundred years but she's still eighteen in peoples eyes.

October managed to catch a glimpse of a tattoo on Hook's inner arm.

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?" She asked politely. Hook removed his arm away from her and replied. "Someone from long ago"

"Where is she?" October watched Hook walk away from her with a sad and lonely look in his eyes.

"She's gone" He replied.

"Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him." Suggested October.

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?"

"What makes you believe I've never been in love?" She asked.

"I assumed" He replied.

"Well you _assumed_ wrong, Hook I've lived for almost more than five hundred years, do you honestly think anyone who's lived _that _long is not capable of love? Maybe I was...Once" There was an unequal silence that wavered in the air of the two and they both chose not to say a word. October and Hook just stood there, looking in each others eyes, trying to figure them out.

"You ready?" Hook asked looking at October, she nodded.

"Yeah, bring it on" Hook watched as October blurred up to the top of a statue and stood waiting. Hook broke a giant bone to hit a giant sheild and hit them together.

"Oi! Hey! You big git" The giant looked down at him. "Yeah, you. Huh? You wanna kill a human Huh? You want to kill a human? I'm the worst human around. Come on! Come on then!"

October glanced over at the giant and threw the powder in his face, knocking him out falling to the ground unconscious. October searched around for Hook before she saw a few rocks piled up where Hook was standing.

"Hook? Hook!" She shouted.

"He's out cold. I don't mean to upset you, October, but I think we make quite the team." Hook smirked up at her, before he knew it she was in front of him, but he didn't even flinch. October smirked back. "Let's go steal that compass"

* * *

"They kill all the giant housekeepers, too? How we going to find a compass in this mess?" October moaned.

"By looking. Start searching. I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk… in addition to the compass, of course." Hook picked up a coin in his hand, it shone golden and bright.

"What the hell?" October looked down to notice a skeleton laid across the floor with a sword next to it with the name Jack written across it.

"That... would be Jack" Hook confirmed October's suspicions.

"As in..." October trailed off.

"Jack the giant killer" Hook finished.

"With that?"

"Well, it packs quite a wallop. You'd be surprised." With that Hook walked off picking up some stuff trying to search for the compass while finding anything else that satisfied him. October carried on watching him before she noticed he was walking towards a trip wire and blurred infront of him holding a hand on his chest. But as she saved him she managed to trip another booby trap sending an arrow straight towards her head. While still peering in his gorgeous orbs, she caught the arrow as it was only inches away from her face. However another arrow was sent flying at the bottom half of her body and she moved backwards quickly to miss it but tripped up, but Hook caught her body in his hand and hook. He gripped onto her tightly looking deep into her whisky eyes.

"About bloody time" October gulped, that accent is going to make her drown in his words soon.

"Um...Trip wire, quite a security system" Hook still hadn't let October out of his hold, not that she wanted to be let go of. Hook moved closer to October's face, cheek on cheek, his stubble rubbing on her rosy cheeks just making her swoon with delight.

* * *

"Okay we got it, now I just want to go home" October sighed, she tossed one of the rocks aside grabbing Hook's hand and helping him out of the debris. Hook smiled.

"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing. May I see it? The compass." October showed him the compass in all it's glory sitting atop her hand."It's more beautiful than legend. Come. Let's go"

Hook extended his hand to October but before he knew it his hand was chained to the wall. He looked up at her shocked.

"What are you doing? What are you doing!" Hook demanded.

"Hook, I'm sorry...I...I can't" October shook her head.

"October look at me...Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" Hook tried persuading her to let him go free.

"I'm sorry, Hook I can't take that chance that there is a possibility that I am even the _slightest _bit wrong about you"

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!" Hook yelled at her demanding she set himself free.

"_I_ got the compass, not you"

"Well, you're just going to leave me here to _die? _Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?" Hook swallowed.

"He's not a beast. And you're not going to die. I just need a head start. That's all. " October walked off before she started jogging and then blurred out of there as soon as possible.

"Starr. STARR! STARR!"


End file.
